


Spring Fever

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: Spring in the world! And all things are made new! [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the The Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).Written in response to a Finish the Story Challenge.A challenge to use the same opening section and create 3 totally different stores in 3 universes.





	Spring Fever

_Chris Larabee looked out over the landscape. This was the time of the day he had always enjoyed. The sun in the distance was starting to sink below the horizon painting the sky in shades of pink and purple against a brilliant blue background. It had been a beautiful day, clear and crisp with only the occasional cloud. Now that winter was finally letting go its grip the sun’s warmth had started to coax the first sprigs of green to appear. Spring was just around the corner and with it the renewal of life._

_“Coffee?” Buck Wilmington questioned as he slipped through the door, letting it bang shut in his wake. The question was rather redundant as he handed a steaming cup to his longtime friend and lowered his lanky frame into one of the two available chairs. “Should I ask what’s on your mind?_

_A smile pulled at the corner of Chris’ lips and he chuckled. “Actually, I was thinking I’ve been spending too much time with Josiah lately.”_

_“Ah, so you got the, **‘Spring in the world! And all things are made new!’** talk from Josiah too…. What?” Buck feigned innocence at Chris’ questioning look._

_“Buck?”_

_“Well, the ladies love that poetic talk,” Buck admitted, “so I had Josiah write it down for me.”_

_Chris took another sip of the hot coffee savoring its bitter taste and the warmth it offered. With the setting sun the temperature had begun to dip drastically and the man once again turned to look out into the quickly settling darkness._

_“It’s going to be a cold one again tonight.”_

_Buck noted the concern that had unknowingly crept into the man’s voice. “Your worrying ain’t going to get ‘em home faster, Chris.”_

*******

Somewhere out on the trail…

Ezra P. Standish was not, by the furthest stretch of anyone’s imagination, an outdoorsman. He took no pleasure from trips into the wilderness, and now, as the sun dipped toward the horizon, taking with it the meagre warmth of the day, the prospect of spending another night under the stars with only his bedroll and blankets for comfort filled him with abject misery.

Turning his collar against the deepening chill, Ezra cast a glance at his companion and almost regretted his feelings of self pity… _almost_.

Just as he almost gave in to the stirrings of sympathy he felt for the man… _almost_.

Steeling his resolve, the southerner reminded himself that the culpability for their current situation lay firmly and unequivocally at the booted feet of Mr. Vin Tanner.

A simple trip to River Bend to deliver some documents to the Sheriff on behalf of Judge Travis had, to put it colloquially, gone to hell in a hand-basket and the only satisfaction Ezra could take from the whole debacle was that he, on this occasion, was blameless.

Feeling Ezra’s gaze on him, Vin gave the southerner a lopsided smile, which matched almost perfectly the lopsided angle at which he sat his horse.

“Sorry, Ez,” Vin offered quietly, “ain’t sure what else I can say.”

“You could say that you will undertake to consider the likely consequences of your actions more fully before you act in the future,” Ezra suggested, slightly more harshly than he intended.

“Seemed to me the consequences looked pretty bad for that young fella if I _didn’t_ act.”

“And as a consequence of your impulsive rush to his aid, you yourself were injured and we were run out of town, with threats of dire retribution ringing in our ears.”

“Weren’t run out of town,” Vin argued belligerently, “Sheriff just thought it might be a good idea if we left.”

“And why was that?”

Sullen silence greeted Ezra’s question and he leaned toward Vin, intending to catch his eye and drive his point home but seeing instead the pinched lines of pain etched on his friend’s face.

At that moment, the issue of blame became somehow unimportant.

“I believe our predicament was caused by your failure to abide by a fundamental tenet in our line of work,” Ezra continued in a lighter tone, and was rewarded by Vin meeting his gaze, “never fight with an entire clan.”

“I’ll maybe try to remember that,” Vin smirked, and shifted painfully in his saddle, trying to ease his bruised and aching back. “Reckon it might be time to find a place to make camp for the night.”

Realising just how much it hurt Vin to acknowledge that he needed to rest, Ezra gave a nod of agreement.

“An excellent suggestion, Mr. Tanner. I shall make a final check of our back-trail, and return post haste.”

With a two fingered salute to the brim of his hat, Ezra turned Chaucer around and headed back down the trail.

*******

From the rise Ezra looked out across the trail and saw no telltale sign of dust that would have been created by as large a party as the McClellan Clan.

Granted there had been no sign they were being followed all day but Ezra had learned through past experience that it paid to be certain. The McClellans might be a bunch of hot-heads but the sheriff had assured them that while having hair-trigger tempers they weren’t likely to hold a grudge. However, the man’s reassuring words were somewhat sullied by his suggestion that the peacekeepers leaving town.

Ezra was about to return to camp when a movement caught his eye and his hand reflexively moved to his holstered gun.

*******

Vin groaned slightly as he moved to his bedroll, the stabbing pain in his back a reminder of the tumble he had taken into and over the hitching post. Not that he hadn’t been helped along by not one but three of the overbearing brothers. He realized that he could be feeling much worse had Ezra not pulled his gun and shot in the air. That alone might not have been enough to make the McClellans think twice of continuing what they had begun, but the appearance of the derringer and Ezra menacing, “You best discuss amongst yourselves which one of you is going to die,” did the trick. Well, that and the sheriff appearing about then.

From his now prone position Vin appreciated his handiwork. The small fire he had managed to coax to a start now crackled away and a can of beans stood at its edge. It might not be much but at least they would have warm food in their bellies. Hopefully that would improve Ezra’s mood.

Peso lifted his head at the sound of a whinny and replied with a nicker. However, the bray that followed caused Vin to reach for his gun.

Ezra, leading Chaucer, stepped out from behind a rocky outcrop surrounding the campsite and into the dancing light of the fire.

“Put that way, Mr. Tanner, where are your manners. The McClellans are nowhere to be seen. However we do have company, you remember Leland.” Ezra stepped aside and the young man who had contributed to their exile from River Bend moved into the light.

“Deputy Tanner, I didn’t have a chance to thank you for helping me today.” The young man moved forward to shake Vin’s hand, forgetting he still held the lead of his mount as the swayback mule bumped into Ezra nearly knocking him into the fire.

“Ain’t no deputy.”

“But the sheriff said you were lawmen from Four Corners?”

“I _ain’t_ no deputy.”

“That is neither here nor there. It seems young Leland fancied himself in love with the McClellan boys’ only sister. They were trying to dissuade him of that notion when you stepped in. Son, tell _Deputy_ Tanner why you followed us.”

“I want to become a lawman just like you and Deputy Standish.”

“Ah Hell!”

*******

"He still with us?"

Turning to look back down the trail, Ezra received an enthusiastic wave from the gangly, freckle-faced youth on the swayback mule, doggedly following in their wake.

"I do believe our eager but inept young associate is going to prove more difficult to rid ourselves of than a severe case of influenza."

“Could easy outrun him on that dang mule,” Vin grunted, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle.

“He knows where we are going,” Ezra reasoned, and decided against voicing his opinion that his friend would be unable to remain in the saddle at anything more than the easy pace they were setting.

Getting the stiff, sore and grumbling tracker onto his horse that morning had been trial enough, particularly when Leland’s attempt to help had seen the three of them crash to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Ezra had no wish to repeat the painful exercise until a call of nature or need to rest necessitated it.  
“Maybe Chris’ll shoot him.”

“Or perhaps he will choose to spare the innocent, and simply shoot the man responsible for visiting the tribulation upon us.”

Vin caught the twinkle of merriment in Ezra’s eyes as the gambler savored the knowledge that he wouldn’t be the one in Larabee’s sights.

“Ah, Hell!”

*******

Sheriff JD Dunne stepped out onto the boardwalk, closing the door of the jail behind him, and took in a deep breath of the crisp fresh air.

His grumbling stomach told him it was past lunch-time and was grinning happily in anticipation of whatever dish Inez might have prepared as he started toward the saloon.

A small dust cloud out past the end of town caught JD’s eye, and he peered into the distance, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. As two familiar horses and riders took shape, his grin widened and he pushed open one of the saloon doors.

“Vin an’ Ezra comin’ in,” he announced, then stepped back to the edge of the boardwalk.

Chair legs and boots could be heard scraping on the saloon’s wooden floor as four men responded to his call.

Chris was the first through the door. Adjusting his hat against the sun, he moved to stand alongside JD and silently watched the riders approach, his eyes narrowing as they drew closer.

Nathan and Josiah emerged next, and Nathan shook his head as he stepped up to the other side of JD.

“Vin ain’t sittin’ his horse right,” he sighed resignedly.

“Well, he’s riding on his own, so it doesn’t look too serious, brother,” Josiah opined, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Finally, Buck stepped out of the saloon, a cup of coffee in his hand. Leaning a shoulder against the porch post, he grinned at Chris.

“Told ya there was no need to be worryin’, stud.”

Buck started to raise the cup to his lips, then froze as he squinted into the distance.

“Who’s the fool on the mule?”

*******

“We’re almost there, Vin,” Ezra encouraged. “The livery’s just ahead.”

“Best let Chris know we got them papers delivered,” Vin said, spotting the waiting gunslinger, “before he gets all riled up.”

“I believe that would be the wisest course of action,” Ezra agreed. “And then I suspect that you, my friend, will be sequestered in the clinic for the foreseeable future, if that expression on Mr. Jackson’s face is any indication.”

“Leland, we want a word with you!”

Surprised by the bellow, both men looked up in surprise.

“Ain’t that…” Vin began.

“It is indeed. Three esteemed members of the McClellan Clan.” Ezra raised an eyebrow. “I am at a loss as to how they managed to arrive before us.”

“Prob’ly riding hard, while we was moseyin’ along,” Vin answered sarcastically.

Ezra sighed, gazing toward heaven. “Might I remind you that we were “moseyin’ along” for your benefit?”

“Missy Mae, what are you doing here?” Leland slid from the mule’s back, a crestfallen expression on his face.

Hands on her hips, Missy Mae McClellan marched up to the young man, her brothers behind her. “Leland Lee Lannings, just what do you think you’re doing?”

Leland backed up a step. “Now, honey-“

“Don’t you ‘honey’ me!”

“I told you I was gonna be a lawman.” Leland motioned toward Vin and Ezra. “Deputy Standish and Deputy Tanner are going to help me.”

Missy Mae whirled around, flinging a glare at both men.

“’Deputy’?” Buck whispered, his eyes twinkling. Behind him, both JD and Nathan were chortling.

Chris just shrugged.

“Weren’t my idea,” Vin mumbled.

“Nor mine,” Ezra quickly added.

Missy Mae snorted, then swung back to face Leland. “I talked to my brothers,” she said, “and they won’t stand in our way no more.”

“Are ya sure? Matthew said he’d shoot me if I ever came back around…”

“Oh, that,” she said, shrugging. “You don’t have to worry ‘bout that anymore.”

“What about Marshall?” Leland asked, darting a look at the other man.

“Well, Marshall, he don’t like you, but he ain’t gonna kill ya.” She smiled winningly. “So, you gonna marry me?”

Leland’s eyes went wide. “Uh…”

Ezra sighed at Leland’s inarticulate response. “Might I suggest you accept her proposal of matrimony, and return to River Bend post-haste for the impending nuptials?”

Leland blinked. “Huh?”

“Say ‘yes,’” Ezra drawled.

“Oh. Yeah, okay.”

“Hey, Leland’s gettin’ married,” Buck called enthusiastically. “Congratulations.”

“You don’t even know who Leland is,” JD scoffed, shaking his head.

“Spring, the season for love,” Josiah intoned.

“Let’s go, Leland,” Missy Mae commanded, taking her fiancé by the arm and dragging him up the street.

Ezra dismounted, rolling his eyes. “A match made in heaven.”

“You gonna fill me in on what that was all about?” Chris asked.

“Later,” Nathan instructed, helping Vin slide from his saddle. “I wanna get a look at Vin, an’ Ezra, too. Knowing him, he’s probably hidin’ a wound somewhere.”

Vin exchanged a long-suffering look with Ezra, and they chorused in unison, “Ah, hell.”


End file.
